User blog:Tkid115/115 Rap Battle News with James Bond and Ezio Auditore
(James Bond walks on screen) Bond: Hello….bitches. My name is Bond. James Bo- (Ezio falls onto Bond from the skylight onto Bond then gets up) Ezio: I’m Ezio. Ezio Auditore. Ezio Auditore Da Firen- Bond: We get it, you bloody idiot! (Bond gets up) Ezio: Shut up, puttona. Bond: Why you….dont make me go Craig on your Italian as- Ezio: Yeah yeah. (Shoves Bond off-screen) So, anyways, I’m-a-here to give you wonderful people a few updates on the well-known and popular series- 47: HA! Ezio: SHUT UP, BALD ONE!.....on the series known as 115 Rap Battles, created by my main man, Tkid115. A lot of….how you say….''cazzo ''has been happening lately, involving stupid parents and no chat for a while. But, with great excitement, I can now say that this wonderful series will be CONTINUING! LET US CELEBRATE!!! (Ezio raises his hands) (A single strand of confetti falls down) Ezio:…..GOD DAMN IT, SNAKE! WHERE’S THE GOD DAMNED CONFETTI?! (In the distance, we see Solid Snake inside a box of confetti) Snake: Sorry. I saw the box and I couldn’t resist- (Ezio walks off-screen, muttering to himself in Italian) Ezio: (looking back) SOMEONE TAKE OVER! (Bond, now Daniel craig-ified, walks on screen) Bond: Gladly…well, it’s true, fine women and gentlemen. The series will be continuing as planned. My good friend, Tkid, will be continuing to write as many battles as he can, along with a new series of other raps and poems on the side! But all this extra stuff aside, prepare- Indiana Jones: (from the sidelines) your anuses!!!! Bond: Jones, for god’s sake!....prepare yourselves for the STUNNING and SPECTACULAR second half on Season 2! (Bond then looks to the sideline to see Ezio repeatedly stabbing a stage-hand with his hidden blade) Ezio: (looking up at Bond) Tell them about the situation a bit more! Bond: (sigh) Might I ask why you are stabbi- Ezio: He talked shit about my game! Now do it! Bond: (looking back towards the camera) Ok then….Tkid still has his Wii U with him so he can still contribute here; just no chat. Although he will try to find a way to get on chat whenever he can. (Ezio walks back on-screen next to Bond, now bloodied) Ezio: And he has found some other ways to contribute, too! But those are un-disclosed! For now, DO YOU PEOPLE WANT SOME HINTS?! (Ezio pulls out a stereo) Bond: No, DON’T- (Ezio presses play) ???: “ Hello, Michael. Time to twist this battle up; just like a plot. This is no good for you. Go and run back to Megan Fox!” ???: “Can it, Pussy-eus! Hearing your “high and mighty” rhymes? I can’t stand it! You’re skill must be like your foes to beat ME: Titanic!” (Bond shoots the stereo) Ezio: ''MA CHE CAZZO?! ''Why the fu- Bond: Bloody spoilers! Ezio: Fuck you! Bond: Shut your damed pie-hole! Ezio: You’re the worst host ever! Bond: No. That was Yeager. (Eren Yaeger stands up) Eren: What did you just sa-? Both Bond and Ezio: FUCK OFF, YAEGER! NO-ONE LIKES YOU! (Snake pops up behind them) Snake: Get a box, you two. (47 opens the door to leave) 47: Fuck this. (Suddenly, a boulder falls behind the host and they start running for their lives) Bond: JONES! WHAT THE HE-?! (Camera cuts to Indiana Jones) Jones: That’s all, folks. As Tkid would say, (respect) (Jones tips his hat) Jones: This has been 115 Rap Battles news! Until next time! (Explosion) Category:Blog posts